


Nepříjemná setkání

by somebodyloving



Series: Osobní trenér AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sam, Flirting, Gabriel Flirts, Innuendo, M/M, Pie, Sweet Shop, Translation, candy shop
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Ode dne, kdy se Gabe objevil v posilovně, uběhly dva dny. Jako každých čtrnáct dní, Dean a Sam míří do Trickster's Treats, aby mezi sebou utužili bratrské vztahy. Sam má tušení, že se to brzo zvrtne a promění v nepříjemnou situaci. A má pravdu.Překlad druhé části série Personal Trainer AU (Osobní trenér AU)Awkward Encounters





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064040) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Překlad poznámky autorky:  
> "Řekli jste sequel, tak tu máte sequel! Tímto to nekončí. Mám v rukávu více myšlenek, jak pokračovat... Doufám, že se vám to bude líbit!"
> 
> Poznámka překladatelky:
> 
> Ahoj všem!
> 
> Tu je druhá část série. Opět děkuju [Melody_Harkness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness) za opravy.
> 
> Mám v plánu přeložit všechny části série.
> 
> Jestli narazíte na nějakou hloupost, určitě mi dejte vědět. Ráda si nechám poradit :).

Sam si musel přiznat, že znervózněl, když se podíval na logo Trickster's Treats.

Ráno se asi patnáct minut snažil Deana přesvědčit, že nemusí jít dneska nakupovat žádné sladkosti a sváděl to na ten fakt, že se snaží držet nějakou kondiční dietu a že Dean si koláč může koupit někdy jindy. Ale Dean byl neústupný. Podle všeho se tady prodávaly "ty nejlepší koláče vůbec, Same!" a Dean prostě odmítl jít bez něj. A potom začal remcat něco o tom, že Sam byl "moc závislý" na zdravém jídle a nemůže "žít jen na jetelině". Sam se na to neobtěžoval odpovědět, jen protočil oči a vzdal to s tím, že to nemá cenu.

Takže teď byl tady s až příliš nadšeným Deanem a zrovna se chystali vejít do obchodu chlápka, s kterým flirtoval jen pár dní zpátky. Tohle se velice brzy promění ve velmi nepříjemnou situaci. Sam jen doufal, že se Gabe o nic nepokusí v dosahu jeho bratra.

Oh, ale co si to nalhává. Gabe byl Gabe. Gabe by nevěděl, co je decentnost, i kdyby ho pleskla přes tvář. Byla to taky jedna z věcí, které se mu na něm líbily. Ne, že by to někdy přiznal.

"No tak, Same, přestaň čumět na svůj odraz v okně! Chováš se jak holka." Deanův ukňouraný hlas vytrhl Sama z myšlenek. Otočil se a hodil na bratra jeden ze svých patentovaných bitchface.

"Sklapni, hňupe," osočil se a shrábl si nepoddajné vlasy dozadu.

"Debile," dodal Dean a s tím se otočil a vešel do obchodu.

Sam ho následoval a nervózně se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Na tak malý obchod tu bylo plno a za to byl rád, protože měl šanci, že se ztratí v davu.

"Sasquatch! Už jsem si myslel, že nepřijdeš."

Sam na moment zavřel oči a zaskřípal zuby. Dnes nebyl jeho šťastný den.

"Gabe. Ahoj." Chtěl se na majitele obchůdku usmát, ale dopadlo to spíš tak, že se ostýchavě ušklíbl. Gabeovy zlatavé oči se třpytily a na tváři mu šlo vidět, že se bavil. Vždycky vypadal, jako kdyby se bavil nějakým vtipem, který zbytek světa nechápal.

"Dneska jako obvykle? Schoval jsem kousek jablečného koláče zvlášť pro tvého bratra." Sam nestačil doříct ani jedno slovo a Dean stál vmžiku vedle něj.

"Říkal tady někdo něco o koláči?" zeptal se Dean a  celý obličej  mu zářil štěstím.

Sam zasténal. Deanova obsese koláči nemohla být zdravá. Nebylo divu, že si ten chlap nedokázal udržet stálý vztah - jeho spřízněná duše byl obrovský kus koláče. Gabe se bavil ještě více.

"Ano, jablečný koláč. Čerstvě upečený, ale ne díky mému bratříčkovi. Předpokládám dobře, že bys kousek chtěl?"

"Si piš!" Dean byl rozptýlený svou chutí na koláč, že mu chvilku trvalo, než si všiml jisté změny.

"Počkej. Odkud znáš mého bratra?"

Sam už už chtěl protočit oči, z toho jak se Deanovi zaktivoval syndrom přehnaně starostlivého staršího bratra. Deanova ztuhlost a nejistota v očích by se dala považovat za milé gesto, kdyby to nebylo tak nepříjemně otravné.

Gabe se jen zasmál, zatímco zpoza pultu vytáhl kousek teplého koláče a opatrně ho začal balit. Dean toužebně sledoval každý jeho pohyb.

"Tady Sasquatch je můj osobní trenér. Pravidelně spolu provádíme různá kondiční cvičení, jestli víš, co myslím." Gabe k tomu ještě svůdně zahýbal obočím. Sam chtěl umřít. Cítil, jak se začíná červenat a to se mu nestávalo.

"Počkej. Ty a Sammy..."

"Neříkej mi Sammy," skočil mu do řeči Sam, než si Dean mohl domyslet víc. "A ne. Dělá si srandu. Neřeš to, Deane." Nevypadalo to, že by ho přesvědčil, hlavně poté, co na něj Gabe mrkl a když se navíc otočil k Samovi, olízl si rty. Ne, tohle rozhodně Sama nevzrušilo. Teď na to nebyl ten správný čas.

"Takže, Sammykins, 20 deka kyselých jazýčků?"

Sam tu rozhodně nechtěl zůstat ani o minutu déle. Už se mu to zdálo až příliš nepříjemné.

"Vlastně, Gabe, pokouším se přestat. Potřebuju být fit na půl-maraton. Jen koláč pro Deana, díky."

Gabe se zhrozil. "Snažíš se přestat? Jak můžeš přestat jíst sladké? Tak to ne, takhle to nepůjde." Gabe se otočil a když se sehnul, začal hrabat v krabicích. Sam se usilovně snažil nedívat se na jeho zadek. Nemusel vědět, že mu ho ty přiléhavé džíny dobře tvarovaly.

"Vole. Nedívej se na jeho zadek. Je to divný," řekl Dean. Sam div neposkočil leknutím a zrudnul ještě více.

"Já se nedíval!" ohradil se Sam, ale Dean mu to očividně nespolknul.

"Jasněěě. A já jsem Batman."

Sam se na Deana zamračil, otrávený jeho sarkasmem. "Vole-"

"Tak tady to je, Sasquatch. Měkká karamela s rozinkami. Na účet podniku." Gabe mu podával obyčejnou bílou krabičku, která byla zavázaná červenou mašlí.

"Gabe, to ne. Nemůžu si jen tak vzít tvoje cukroví. Když už mi to nutíš, tak za to zaplatím." Sam byl rozhodně v pokušení.

Už léta neměl měkkou karamelu. A měkká karamela, ve které byly rozinky. To znamenalo, že  je to zdravé, že ano? Že ano?

Gabe zašermoval rukama a rovnou přecházel k pokladně. "Ne, ne, ne. Nic sem neslyšel. Je to dárek, Sasquatch. Prostě ho přijmi."

Sam se rozhodl dál nehádat. Vzal si krabičku s měkkou karamelou uvnitř a dal si ji do kapsy od kabátu.

Poté, co si vytáhl peněženku, zaplatil koláč a už už byl na odchodu.

"Brnkni mi!" zavolal za ním Gabe, tím si vysloužil pozornost ostatních lidí v obchodě, kteří na ně začali zírat. Sam se zastavil a rozpačitě řekl: "Nemám tvoje číslo."

Gabe jen na něj mrkl a ukázal na kapsu, ve které Sam měl karamelu.

Sam vyšel z obchodu a s nejistotou vytáhl krabičku. A vážně, k mašli byla připevněná malá cedulka. A na ní bylo napsáno: "Tvůj zadek je taky dost sexy. Zavolej mi. Gabe xxx" i s číslem.

Sam si kousl do rtu, když si uvědomil, že Gabe slyšel konverzaci s Deanem a když se kouknul přes výlohu do obchodu, uviděl, jak mu Gabe mával na pozdrav. Chtěl zamávat zpátky, ale vylekalo ho zatroubení klaksonu.

"Dobrá, debile, se svým borcem můžeš flirtovat později!" zařval Dean.

Když se Sam vracel k Impale, hodil po něm další bitchface. "Není to můj borec, hňupe," odpověděl Sam otráveně. Ale jakmile to Sam dořekl, nemohl si pomoct a představil si, jaké by to bylo. Gabe by ho pravděpodobně provokoval vtípky a narážkami 24 hodin 7 dní v týdnu. Ale Sam tušil, že sex s ním by byl úžasný.

Sam si hlavu opřel o okno a snažil se vytěsnit vyřvávající AC/DC z repráků auta. Zavřel oči a začal snít.

**Author's Note:**

> Mám takovou prosbičku. Jestli byste měli nějaký lepší návrh, jak přeložit Deanovo a Samovo "bitch" a "jerk", budu ráda za nápady. Rozhodně se mi nelíbily výrazy, které použili v dabingu, proto jsem je přeložila po svém. Ale přiznám se, že takový cit pro jazyk nemám :).
> 
> Ještě poznámka, opět jsem nepřekládala přezdívky Sammykins a Sasquatch, jak už jsem vysvětlovala v předchozí části, je to Gabeův projev náklonnosti a překladem (jestli se to vůbec dá pořádně přeložit) by to ztratilo ten smysl :).


End file.
